Papa pervers?
by princessed
Summary: Isshin Kurosaki est parfois limite pervers… Qu'en pense sa petite dernière ?


Synopsis : Isshin Kurosaki est parfois limite pervers… Qu'en pense sa petite dernière ?

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Papa… pervers ?_

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre de ce qui m'arrive. C'est vrai, j'ai une famille formidable, après tout. J'adore mon papa, j'adore mon grand frère, j'adore ma sœur jumelle… La seule chose que je pourrais demander, ce serait que ma maman revienne à la vie, mais ça, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Alors je m'occupe de tout le monde parce que je sais que c'est ce que ma maman voudrait que je fasse : je cuisine, je fais la lessive... D'ailleurs, j'aime bien m'occuper de ma famille.

Le temps passe et parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien rester petite. D'ailleurs, pour mon papa, je suis toujours un peu son petit bout de chou, sa petite chérie. Mais il y a un mois ou deux, Karin m'a annoncé en privé qu'elle avait décidé d'aller nous acheter des soutiens-gorges, estimant qu'on en avait besoin. C'était vrai : on a douze ans, on n'a plus vraiment un corps d'enfant même si on n'est pas encore très… ça me gêne un peu de dire ça. Et c'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvées toutes les deux dans ce magasin, à comparer les modèles.

J'étais un peu gênée, émue en même temps, et j'admirais beaucoup Karin, qui prenait tout ça avec un calme merveilleux. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une sœur : jamais je n'aurais osé faire ce genre d'achats avec Papa ou Ichigo ! On a fini par rentrer à la maison avec deux brassières sport pour elle et deux modèles à nounours pour moi et la vie a repris comme avant.

Enfin, environ une semaine plus tard, Papa est entré dans la pièce au moment où je sortais la lessive et a vu quel genre de sous-vêtements j'allais mettre à sécher. Tout d'un coup, il est devenu surexcité et il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui avais caché qu'on mettait ça, maintenant. Il a même insisté pour que je soulève mon tee-shirt et que je lui montre de quoi j'avais l'air avec. Je l'ai fait : pourquoi refuserais-je quoi que ce soit à mon papa ? Il a eu un sourire béat et est sorti en disant que ses petites filles étaient grandes maintenant…

Je me suis sentie toute bizarre. C'est vrai, je n'aimais pas vraiment ça et je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi. Mon papa m'a donné mon bain plein de fois quand j'étais petite, il m'a souvent vue en maillot de bains, alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que son regard était maintenant… inconvenant ? Je me sentais comme si il m'avait touchée avec ses yeux, comme si il m'avait…brr, je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées, après tout.

J'ai préparé à manger, poulet au poivre vert avec du riz en accompagnement, et le dîner s'est déroulé comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire que Papa et Ichigo se sont bagarrés, sous le regard indifférent de Karin. Le problème, c'est qu'au moment de débarrasser la table, notre papa a annoncé à Ichigo que Karin et moi avions « pris des formes ». J'ai eu envie de rentrer sous terre. Mon grand frère a eu l'air parfaitement indifférent mais Karin a foutu une beigne à Papa en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires. Le pire, c'est que pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que j'aurais aimé être à la place de Karin. Moi, la douce petite, celle qui n'élève jamais la voix ! Du coup, je me suis sentie très mal.

Et c'est comme ça depuis des semaines. Je deviens complètement parano : la moitié du temps, quand je croise le regard de mon papa, j'ai l'impression qu'il regarde trente centimètres plus bas. J'hésite à me déshabiller le soir parce qu'il entre sans frapper. Ça me gêne tellement que je ne sais plus où me mettre, et encore, j'en suis seulement au 80A ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera si ça grossit encore dans les années à venir ?

J'ai presque l'impression que mon père est un voyeur, et en même temps, je me déteste de penser ça. Isshin Kurosaki est quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai toujours su. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon doit il soigne les patients de la clinique ! Je n'arrive pas à penser que l'homme qui me bordait dans mon lit quand j'étais petite puisse être un voyeur.

Peut-être que c'est de ma faute. Peut-être que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à devenir un voyeur, après tout. Quand Ichigo s'est mis à recevoir des copines dans sa chambre et que Papa a commencé à l'épier pour voir de quel genre de copines il s'agissait, je l'ai imité sans réfléchir un seul instant. Pour moi, c'était une façon comme une autre de me rapprocher de mon papa, de faire des choses avec lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que ce n'était pas bien du tout, que mon grand frère avait droit à son intimité. Et voilà, je m'en veux…

Du coup, je me suis arrangée pour parler à Ichigo seule à seule et je lui ai dit tout net ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je ne faisais pas la fière, croyez-moi. Il m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds pendant un instant, puis, à ma grande surprise, il a éclaté de rire et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux en disant que j'étais gentille et que tout allait bien. Ça m'a fait tout drôle mais au moins, apprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas m'a beaucoup soulagée.

Quelques nuits plus tard, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange. Je me levais la nuit pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau, j'entendais du bruit dans la chambre d'Ichigo, je regardais par l'embrasure et je le voyais qui parlait à Bostov. Il lui disait : « je te mettrai en lambeaux si tu touches à mes petites sœurs. » Le plus étrange, c'est que Bostov s'agitait et lui répondait avec une drôle de voix. Je sais que ça a l'air bête, mais après avoir fait ce rêve, je n'ai plus jamais touché à Bostov. Je l'ai parfois trouvé qui traînait sur mon oreiller, les bras grands ouverts, mais je l'ai toujours déposé ailleurs avant de me coucher. Il me fait un tout petit peu peur, maintenant. Et puis, je suis trop grande pour jouer avec des peluches de toute façon.

Ma vie continue comme avant : je vais à l'école, je m'occupe de ma famille, je joue, je regarde la télé… Il n'y a que le regard de mon père qui a changé, et encore, peut-être que je me fais des idées. Peut-être que tous les pères épient leurs filles de plus de douze ans pour les voir à moitié déshabillées et que c'est moi qui ai tort de trouver cela anormal. Comment savoir ? Oh, c'est sûrement moi qui suis beaucoup trop prude et trop coincée. Papa est gentil, il ne peut pas être un pervers, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de le détester !

Il est neuf heures du soir. On se bagarre à coups de pieds dans le couloir mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir qui cogne qui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester au lit avec un bon bouquin. J'attends. Bien plus tard, quand tout s'est calmé, je sors et je me heurte pratiquement à mon grand frère, qui s'excuse pour le bruit et me recommande de bien fermer la porte de ma chambre, à l'avenir. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il s'énerve et me dit que s'il veut que je ferme ma porte, c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison, compris ? Il ne faut pas que je pose de questions.

Je connais ce regard. C'est celui de mon grand frère râleur, celui qui garde toujours ses distances avec ses sœurs mais qui devient fou de rage à l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à elles. Je le connais bien dans le fond, même s'il y a des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais chez lui. Mon grand frère râleur que j'adore…

Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau et je retourne me coucher. On est et on restera une famille de fous mais pendant un bref instant, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veille sur moi et ne laissera pas mon papa me regarder.

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : je sais, c'est malsain, comme histoire (et le pire, c'est que j'aime bien le personnage de Yuzu). Pardonnez-moi…


End file.
